This invention relates to halogenated polyols and foamed polyurethanes prepared from them. More specifically, the invention relates to 1-polyhalophenoxy-3-amino-2-propanols having hydroxy alkyl substituents on the amine nitrogens and to foamed rigid polyurethanes made therefrom.
Monobromophenoxy-3-amino-2-propanols are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,992.